The River at Night
by Ani Crystal
Summary: Kinda Gothic. Kinda Sucicidal. NO FLAMES! Luna's last year at Hogwarts. She's dating Alexei. Then, he crshes into the whomping willow. He won't make it. Luna goes into the forest, where she finds something and someone she'll never forget


Penname: Ani Crystal

Title: The River at Night

Category: Angst/ Ani-Romance

Paring(s): Luna/OC

Summary: Kinda Gothic. Kinda Sucicidal. NO FLAMES! Luna's last year at Hogwarts. She's dating Alex Von Amor, (who's like a guy version of her) who's the Ravenclaw quidditch captain (chaser). One game (against Slytherin) something goes horribly wrong with his broom and he crshes into th whomping willow. One tense night later, Madame Pomfrey replies he won't make it. Luna is distraugt and beside herself. She goes into the Forbidden Forest, and finds something she never expected.

Chapter One: The Worst Birthday Ever.

Luna Lovegood sat in her room. Depressed. She looked up at a picture on her wall. Her mother gave it to her when she was 7.

It was 4 girls, in a train compartment with four boys. They were in their seventh year. Always waving. She knew the names of the people by heart. First was Sirius Black with his on-again-off-again girlfriend Faye Wilson, her red hair complemented by the green tee she was wearing. Then sat Remus Lupin, not nearly as gray-haired as in her second year, with his long-term girlfriend Skye Johnson, she looked enough like Luna to pass as her mom. The last couple was James Potter and Lily Evans. They were already engaged in this picture. Then there was her mom, Liz Abott. She looked like a veela. Silver blonde hair and the same silver-blue eyes Luna had. Looking very veela. Last was Peter Pettigrew. Ugh! She hated him! They had gone in Hogwarts as two groups of four. The Marauders and the Valley Flowers. Lily and James were the two leaders. Luna shifted her gaze to a picture taken in her mom's sixth year, her dad's seventh.

Faye and Sirius were fighting, soundless shouts between them. Lily and James were playing the mediators. This was the last day of the year at Hogwarts. James and Lily were on good sides with eachother. a rare occasoin. Skye and Remus were laughing at James and Lily's sad attemts to stop the shouting. Finally her parents, Liz and Jacob were busy snogging eachother. Her mother once told her that the Marauders and her father were the only guys out of family that saw through her veela charm.

Then, she remembered her ninth birthday, how she and her mother were having a fun time, playing wizard's chess, and a mini quidditch game with two separate house teams on a little board. It was so much fun! Then her mom decided to teach her a spell she's been working on. It was called Fioa. It was supposed to enchant a game to be played like wizard's chess. But it backfired. It caused an explosion that blew up their game room. Luna started sobbing so hard. "Mom!Mom!MOm! Dad!Dad!" she said over and over. Her father was in the study, as far away as can be from the game room. But her dad heard and apparated. "Lizzie." He said quietly after seeing his wife's body, still and lifeless. He went over to Luna, who was cowwering in the corner. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, a habbit that James and he shared. "It's okay, my moon princess. Mom will always be with you in your heart. I'm here. Don't worry. The worst is over now. It's okay." He kept saying things like that, as if to reassure himself as well as Luna. She cried herself to sleep for weeks. Her next two birthdays were only spent in mourning. From that day on, Luna always hated birthdays. Horrible.

The only people who understood were her second cousins Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. Her mother's mother's sister's granddaughters. They owled her once a month. Care paccages. She loved little Gabri's letters, and Fleur's pacages. Fleur was like an older sister to her. Last month they sent the greatest letter! They were coming to stay with her until they found a place to stay! They said they would be here by tomorrow. 19 July 1998. Her birthday was a little better.


End file.
